La ayuda de un cierto científico
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: El que Serena este enamorada de Ash no es algo del otro mundo, cualquiera se daría cuenta, incluyendo también a cierto líder de gimnasio, ¿pero y si el mismo quisiera ayudar en este asunto?
1. Conociendo los sentimientos de una amiga

Hola lectores, Taisei reportándose para un nuevo fanfic, iniciando el segundo nuevo proyecto de 2016, después del estreno de "academia kalos", este proyecto será el fic amourshipping nuevo de este nuevo año, y unos mas por venir, pero primero es este que si, un fanfic amourshipping que tendrá a Clemont como protagonista, bueno, ya diré aclaraciones al final, mejor comencemos.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak

Aclaración: El fic comienza cronológicamente después del segundo espectáculo pokemon de Serena, capitulo 79, creo ya saben, la reaparición de Miette, ustedes creo que ya me entendieron.

Capitulo 1: Conociendo los sentimientos de una amiga

Nuestros héroes continúan su viaje por la region kalos, con su siguiente destino, ciudad anistar, con el objetivo de la séptima batalla de gimnasio de Ash, para su participación en la liga kalos. Estaban caminando en un bosque cualquiera para llegar a su próxima localización.

– Bueno, ¿cuanto queda para ciudad ainstar? – Pregunto Ash.

– Ash, salimos hace un día de pueblo Dendemille, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para decir cuando vamos a llegar? – Dijo Clemont, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad lumiose.

– Cierto, es que ya quiero llegar y obtener mi séptima medalla – Dijo Ash, con ese entusiasmó de siempre.

– Pi pikachu – Dijo pikachu, con la misma actitud que su entrenador.

– Solo debemos continuar nuestro camino y puede que estemos ahí en dos o tres días – Dijo Clemont, para que después el entrenador de gorra roja asintiera sus palabras. En otro lado del grupo, una chica de cabellos cortos color miel, llamada Serena, miraba su llave que gano en el espectáculo pokemon de pueblo Dendemille hace relativamente poco, después de una derrota en el pasado, logro hace poco un logro para su sueño de convertirse en reina de kalos.

– Ya conseguí mi primera llave, debo esforzarme para conseguir las dos que me faltan para cumplir mi sueño – Dijo Serena, con una gran determinación por parte suya.

– Lo lograras Serena, ¿y cuando cumples tu "otro sueño"? – Dijo Bonnie, la hermana pequeña de Clemont, la pregunta hizo que Serena se confundiera un poco.

– No se a que te refieres, Bonnie, ¿qué quieres decir con otro sueño? – Pregunto Serena, aun confundida.

– Quieres ser la reina de kalos, pero también quisieras ser la futura señora Ketchum – Dijo Bonnie en una forma algo picara, haciendo enrojecer a Serena

– N-no se de q-que hablas, deben ser imaginaciones tuyas – Dijo la chica, aun roja y tratando de evitar la conversación.

– Serena, ¿crees que nunca me di cuenta desde antes?, se te nota a simple vista, también en la actuación cuando te encontraste con Miette, solo que Ash no entiende nada – Dijo Bonnie, dejando a Serena sorprendida por lo que dijo.

– Para ser una niña, sabes bien de esto, ¿pero en serio tanto se me nota? – Pregunto Serena.

– La verdad si, solo que Ash ni se da cuenta de que pasa, hasta mi hermano lo notaria – Dijo la pequeña rubia, cabe aclarar que hablaban en un tono bajo, pero alguien no pudo evitar escuchar algo.

– ¿Qué yo notaria que? ¿de que hablan? – Pregunto Clemont, mientras el y Ash volteaban.

– Pero claro, el tampoco se entera de nada – Dijo Bonnie, dejando aun mas confundidos a ambos chicos.

– Seguro hablan de cosas de chicas, no hay de que preocuparse de que hablaban – Dijo Ash, mientras el líder de gimnasio asintió y dejaron de prestar atención a eso.

– Menos mal, si Ash se enterara ahora mismo, no sabría que hacer – Dijo Serena, algo aliviada.

– No te preocupes, guardare tu secreto y te apoyare en esto, ¿te parece? – Dijo Bonnie, lo ultimo dejando al estática a Serena, ¿apoyarla en eso?

– De acuerdo, muchas gracias, Bonnie – Dijo Serena, dando toda su confianza a la menor. Después de un buen tiempo de caminar, se dispusieron a descansar, y a comer también. Todos sacaron a sus pokemon de sus pokebolas, mientras Clemont sacaba las cosas para empezar a preparar la comida, por otra parte Ash y Serena acomodaban la mesa para que estuviera lista. Unos minutos después, tanto el grupo como sus pokemon ya estaban comiendo y hablando un poco entre los cuatro, dando un ambiente agradable entre ellos. Una vez acabaron de comer los cuatro, Ash tenia en mente algo.

– Bueno, iré un momento a entrenar por ahí, tengo que prepararme para mi próxima batalla de gimnasio – Dijo Ash, levantándose de su asiento para irse.

– Espera Ash, ¿te molesta si te ayudo a entrenar?, quisiera ayudarte para que te prepares – Dijo Serena dirigiéndose al azabache, o también, el chico que cautivo su corazón, quien se quedo en silencio por unos segundos – Digo, si no quieres no hay problema, pero en serio me gustaría ayudarte – Volvió a hablar la artista.

– Por supuesto que me puedes ayudar, así que andando, Serena – Dijo Ash, aceptando la ayuda de su amiga, mientras se iban a un lugar no demasiado apartado para ponerse a entrenar.

– Claro, al ayudarse y entrenar entre los dos, les beneficiaria en sus próximos objetivos – Dijo Clemont mientras veía sus amigos en eso.

– Y posiblemente fortalecer su relación aun mas, ¿no lo crees, hermano? – Dijo Bonnie, sabiendo de que hablaba, cosa que Clemont no entendió del todo.

– ¿De que estas hablando, Bonnie? – Pregunto Clemont, aun con la duda

– Nada hermano, no lo entenderías tan fácilmente – Contesto Bonnie, haciendo que el dejara ese tema. La tarde se había vuelto casi noche con el pasar de las horas, estando aun en el bosque y lejos de algún centro pokemon, decidieron acampar y pasar la noche de esa manera. Todos estaban levantando las tiendas de campañas para poder dormir cuando la hora llegara, no había gran cosa pasando en estos momentos, hasta que Serena, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se aparto del grupo, ¿pero porque seria?. Mientras con los demás.

– Rayos, ya no nos quedan muchas bayas – Dijo Clemont, registrando su mochila procurando – Iré a buscar por ahí, no quiero que se muevan, y Ash, te encargo a Bonnie, por favor – El rubio mayor volvió a hablar mientras daba una indicación al entrenador.

– Esta bien, ¿pero podrás encontrar bayas en la oscuridad, en un bosque con pokemon salvajes que te podrían atacar? – Dijo Ash.

– No te preocupes por mi, solo espero no tardar nada – Dijo Clemont, tomando un candil, para iluminarlo en la obscuridad.

– Solo ten cuidado con los pokemon salvajes, hermano – Dijo Bonnie

– Tranquilos, además tengo a mis pokemon conmigo, estaré bien, no tardo – Dijo el líder de gimnasio, mientras se retiraba del lugar y se adentraba a buscar lo que requería. Luego de algo de suerte y minutos, finalmente encontró lo que necesitaba y se dispuso a regresar a donde Ash y Bonnie,

– Bien, con eso será mas que suficiente, es hora de volver – Dijo Clemont mientras agarraba las bayas y caminaba de vuelta. En el camino, vio algo que lo inquieto y en parte, lo preocupo, al ver a cierta persona sentada, sola y en frente de un pequeño lago. Al verla, se oculto en uno de los arboles, viendo sin que se diera cuenta.

– ¿Serena¿ ¿qué esta haciendo aquí? ¿y cuando se fue del campamento? – Se preguntaba Clemont en un tono silencioso.

– Si tan solo te dijera todo lo que siento por ti, sin ningún miedo, me has brindado tu apoyo, y también eres alguien especial en mi vida – Dijo Serena, que eran sus pensamientos expresados en palabras, mientras veía una fotografía, que era la misma que se tomaron en pueblo geosenge, en la foto estaban Bonnie, Clemont, Korrina y su lucario, y por ultimo, ella y Ash, pero se le veía algo cerca de el.

– ¿De quien estará hablando? ¿qué sucede aquí? – Clemont volvía a hacerse preguntas a si mismo.

– Si tan solo pudiera decirte algún día muy pronto, te amo Ash – Dijo Serena, quien hablaba de Ash, esos pensamientos y palabras eran muy sinceras, al igual que sus sentimientos. Clemont quedo sorprendido por aquello, el sabia que la relación de sus amigos era muy cercana, pero esto es algo que nunca pensó de su parte. El dejo de el lugar, muy pensativo por lo que escucho y vio hace unos momentos.

– Nunca pensé que Serena sintiera eso por Ash, a esas cosas se refería Bonnie – Se decía Clemont a si mismo – La verdad nunca me intereso ese asunto del romance, y siempre evito que Bonnie me consiga una novia, pero veo los sentimientos de Serena muy honestos hacia Ash – Volvió a pensar, pero también hablando, el asunto lo dejaba algo inquieto por unos momentos, cuando después de pensar mucho – Son mis amigos, y me ayudaron mucho también en el pasado. Esta decidido, voy a ayudar a su relación…

Continuara…

Y aquí terminamos el primer capitulo, de este nuevo fic.

Primeramente, he cambiado un poco el formato de escritura, poniendo guiones un poco mas largos a los que estaba acostumbrado a escribir, espero les parezca bien y mejor.

Y ahora el fic en si, la historia es amourshipping totalmente, pero Clemont será el mayor protagonista en esta, la verdad es que pensé en esta historia, Clemont es un personaje que en algunos fics, en mi parecer, no tiene demasiada relevancia que digamos, así que pensé también, Bonnie es la potencia de amour máxima en el grupo, pasa en fics y eso, que la verdad me gusta que pase eso con ella, ya que lo sabe en el anime, y a todo esto dije, ¿por qué no darle a Clemont un fic así?, siendo protagonista y una potencia amour principal en el mismo. El titulo se basa ligeramente en las series de anime "to aru", concretamente "to aru kagaku no railgun", que traducido es "un cierto railgun científico", como me estoy empezando a ver esas series, primero claro con "to aru majutsu no index", solo se basa en el titulo y ya, nada referente a los animes, agarrando las palabras to aru, que significa "un cierto", refiriéndose a lo que sea, y kagaku, que significa científico, y el concepto del fic, de hay tenemos este nuevo fic llamado "la ayuda de un cierto científico", que espero les guste, y haya gustado este primer capitulo, dejen sus comentarios/reviews, su opinión es muy importante, y con todo esto dicho, me despido y nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	2. Creando una alianza

Hola a todos los lectores, sin mas demora y después de mucho tiempo, al fin el segundo capitulo de este nuevo fic, lamento la demora, pero estuve muy ocupado en los otros proyectos, pero no me olvide de este, como siempre diré mas cosas al final del capitulo, mejor comencemos.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de gamefreak.

Capitulo 2: Creando una alianza

Siguiendo con su aventura, amanece un nuevo día en la región de kalos. Vemos al foco principal de la historia sentado en el pasto y además dormido, tenia consigo papeles, como si de planos se tratasen. Estaba toda la noche ideando un plan para que Ash y Serena se uniesen, después de la escena que vio por parte de la joven, s e dispuso a ayudar. Se quedo despierto toda la noche ideando el mejor plan, solo que no tuvo ninguna idea, y por consecuencia, se quedo dormido sin tener nada.

De las tiendas de campaña de sus compañeros, empezaron a salir los mismos, Serena y Bonnie de la misma, puesto a que duermen juntas, Ash salió de otra tienda, quien comparte esa con Clemont, pero solo había una persona saliendo, ya sabrán, el líder de gimnasio estuvo afuera y despierto toda la noche, los tres notaron eso de el y fueron donde estaba.

—¿Eh?... Buenos días Clemont —saludo Ash, pero el seguía dormido.

—Clemont, ya es de día, levántate —ahora Serena intento despertarlo, sin éxito.

—Ahora que lo veo, ¿Por qué mi hermano esta dormido aquí? —pregunto Bonnie.

—Cierto, no entro a la carpa donde yo estaba para dormir, ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo toda la noche? —pregunto Ash, cuando vieron los papeles que el tenia con Clemont.

—Ah, parece que podría estar trabajando en un nuevo invento —dijo Serena

—Creo que tienes razón, pero hay que despertarlo —dijo Ash

—Ya se como, griten conmigo cuando yo les diga, ¿Esta bien? —dijo Bonnie, mientras los dos entrenadores asintieron —Ahora.

—¡CLEMONT, DESPIERTATE YA! —los tres gritaron a todo pulmón, haciendo reaccionar al líder de gimnasio.

—¡No oficial, le juro que yo no fui, lo juro! —finalmente despertó, diciendo cosas que cualquiera diría cuando lo despiertan de sorpresa —Ah, solo son ustedes chicos, buenos días —Clemont saludo a sus amigos.

—¿Por qué estuviste afuera toda la noche? Se ve que no dormiste nada —pregunto Serena, haciendo exaltar a Clemont, necesitaba ocultar la verdad, no quería que se enterara de lo que estaba planeando.

—Es que… Estoy en planeación de un invento nuevo, y si me quede despierto toda la noche, fue para que… Para evitar que tenga algún fallo o algo —contesto Clemont, excusando su verdadera razón del por que paso toda la noche en vela.

—Ni así creo que eso pueda evitar estallar —dijo Bonnie, en un tono de broma, haciendo que tanto ella como Ash y Serena rieran un poco, deprimiendo a Clemont

—Bueno, ¿Podrías dejar eso para luego y empezar a preparar el desayuno? —pregunto Ash.

—Ah… claro, ahora mismo voy, mientras encárguense de poner la mesa —dijo Clemont, parándose de su lugar para ir otro, y empezar con ese pedido, mientras casi los demás también. Casi por que mientras Ash y Serena estaban en dirección a acomodar la mesa, la hermanita de Clemont, vio los papeles de el, que estaban aun en el piso, ahí vio un nombre en el papel que decía: "proyecto de unión AS", en ese momento una gran curiosidad le entro de por medio.

—¿Qué estará haciendo mi hermano? Esto no parece ser nada sobre algún invento suyo —dijo Bonnie, lo cierto es que no era un invento en lo que Clemont trabajaba, si no el intentar un plan para unir a sus dos amigos. Así que decidió que hablaría con Clemont mas tarde para saber que esta tramando, para luego ir a la mesa con su grupo.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, ya estaban en camino para seguir su camino, ya que se veían preparándose para continuar el viaje, pero una persona no se iría, sin antes hablar con alguien.

—Bien chicos, continuemos con nuestro viaje, mi medalla nos espera —dijo Ash, listo para seguir la aventura.

—Un momento —dijo Bonnie, llamando la atención del grupo.

—¿Qué sucede, Bonnie? —pregunto Serena.

—Hermano, quiero hablar contigo, pero podría ser en privado, ¿Por favor? —pidió a Clemont, pareciéndole algo rara esa propuesta, vale que quisiera hablarle de algo, ¿Pero por que en privado?

—Eh… de acuerdo, vamos, espérenos aquí, no tardamos —dijo Clemont, aceptando la petición de su hermanita y dejando a sus dos amigos solos, y dejándolos algo extrañados por la actitud de ambos.

Una vez se fueron, llegaron un lugar, no tan alejado, pero si lo suficientemente privado, para poder hablar.

—Bueno, ¿De que querías hablar? —pregunto Clemont, queriendo saber el motivo de eso.

—¿Quiero saber que estas tramando? Vi tus planos, y tenia un nombre raro, y no parecía para un invento tuyo —dijo Bonnie, dejando en estado de shock a su hermano.

—Si es un invento, solo que… digamos que es un nombre provisional —contesto Clemont, empezando a ponerse nervioso, intentando ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones.

—De todos los nombres raros que pones a tus inventos, este no me sonaría a uno —replico la pequeña, haciendo que Clemont no supiera que mas excusar.

—Esta bien, te diré la verdad, pero no se lo digas a nadie, en especial a Serena —dijo el gafas, pero pidiendo que guardara el secreto, a lo que Bonnie acepto —Yo… quiero ayudar a Serena para que este con Ash, eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer.

Finalmente había soltado su verdadera intención. Hubo algo de silencio, y eso que esperaba a que su hermana respondiera rápido, pero eso cambio cuando empezó a reírse a carcajadas, como si hubiese sido un chiste.

—Bonnie, ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —cuestiono el líder de gimnasio.

—Es que… ese fue un buen chiste, deberías dedicarte a comediante —dijo Bonnie, aun con algo de risas.

—Esto no es un chiste, esto va en serio —dijo Clemont. Después de eso dicho, la menor se recupero de su ataque de risa.

—Hermano, yo siempre trato de conseguirte una novia y te niegas, pero ahora me sales que quieres ayudar a Serena con Ash, ¿De donde sacaste eso de ayudar? —dijo Bonnie, diciendo en parte la verdad, Clemont se oponía a que ella le ayudara a conseguir novia, y ahora el quiere hacer eso con sus amigos.

—Escuche a Serena ayer que estaba sentada en un lago, diciendo lo que siente, como han hecho mucho por mi, quisiera hacer algo por ella —dijo Clemont, revelando de donde venia ese afán de querer ayudar.

—Con que eso era, al parecer no eres el único en descubrir los sentimientos de Serena —dijo la niña, revelando que ella ya sabia de eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu ya lo sabias? ¿Desde cuando? —pregunto Clemont.

—Digamos que desde el performance anterior de Serena, cuando nos reencontramos con Miette, pero ya tenia pequeñas sospechas desde antes —contesto Bonnie, también revelando que hace tiempo, ya tenia sus pequeñas sospechas sobre Serena —Y veo que ya lo descubriste, ya el único denso aquí es Ash.

—Pero bueno, ya que te lo dije, vámonos y déjame trabajar en esto —dijo Clemont, pero antes de irse, Bonnie lo agarro de su brazo.

—Espera hermano, ¿Puedo ayudarte con ellos? Supongo que también necesitaras ayuda para juntarlos —dijo la misma, teniendo la intención de unir también a Ash y Serena.

—No lo se, ¿Realmente quieres ayudarme? —el rubio mayor, dudando de esa propuesta.

—Hermano, tu no sabes nada de romance, así que no te vendría mal una mano —dijo Bonnie, dando una razón para convencerlo.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Esta bien, pero siempre y cuando hagas lo que te diga, ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Clemont, aceptando la propuesta y también poniendo condiciones.

—¡Si!, ¡entonces el plan de juntar a Ash y Serena, esta en marcha! —dijo una Bonnie muy entusiasmada.

—Solo que no les digas nada a ellos, no queremos que se enteren, y deja que yo me encargue de idear un plan —dijo Clemont, al ver esa actitud algo energética, no quería que algo saliera mal.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes, solo espero que lo que vayas a planear, salga bien —dijo la mas pequeña, teniendo fe en lo que haga su hermano.

—Igual yo, ya pensare en algo, por ahora regresemos y continuemos con el viaje, que Ash y Serena ya nos han de estar esperando —dijo el inventor, yéndose a donde sus amigos, mientras Bonnie lo iba con el, y finalmente volvieron donde los objetivos.

—Ah, ya volvieron, ¿Qué necesitaba Bonnie? —pregunto Ash, con cierta curiosidad del por que se fueron a hablar alejados de ellos.

—Nada, nada importante que les incumba —contesto Clemont, alterado y nervioso encontrando una excusa.

—Bueno, entonces es hora de irnos, nos falta mucho camino para anistar —dijo Serena, a esto solo los hermanos asintieron, y empezaron a seguir su rumbo para su próximo destino, pero había algo en la cabeza de Clemont, y eso era encontrar el mejor plan para ayudar a sus amigos a estar juntos, ahora con la ayuda de su hermanita, deberán saber como lograr ese objetivo, mientras el viaje continua.

Continuara…

* * *

Omake

—Hermano, ¿Tu crees que Ash y Serena deban iniciar a prepararse para el futuro? —pregunto Bonnie a su hermano.

—¿De que hablas? Si aun falta bastante —contesto Clemont, algo extrañado.

—Cuando se casen y empiecen a ser padres, creo que deberían estar listos cuando tengan que cuidar a esos pequeños—contesto la loli, si así le podemos llamar, haciendo que el líder de gimnasio, por poco se cayera al piso.

—¡Bonnie!, ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! ¡Ni si quiera son pareja! —dijo Clemont, en un estado muy alterado —¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, encontré este libro, y pensé en eso —contesto Bonnie, enseñando ese dichoso libro.

—¿"Guía para aprender a ser padres"? —Clemont leyó el titulo de ese libro, dejándolo sin palabras.

—¿Crees poder dárselos cuando consigamos que sean novios? —pregunto Bonnie, mientras su hermano mayor tenia una cara que… bueno, no se como describirla.

—"Aun me pregunto, ¿Cuándo compro este libro? ¿Y de donde consiguió el dinero?" —se preguntaba Clemont en su mente, mientras no sabia como responder o reaccionar ante esto.

Fin del omake.

* * *

Taisei: Y aquí acabamos, si, lo siento por atrasarme tanto y que les haya parecido corto el capitulo, pero este proyecto ya empezara a darle su mayor atención, o eso espero.

Harumi: ¿Como que esperas? ¿Crees no poder hacerlo?

Taisei: Si, solo que como estuve ocupado en otras cosas, no pude actualizar, y encima se cruzo "Relación compartida"

Harumi: Bueno, eso es realmente cierto, pero esfuérzate.

Taisei: Si, solo les diré que este fic será en plan corto, no es un proyecto tan grande, así que no se sorprendan si acabara rápido, ya que yo si acabo lo que publico, y esto no será la excepción, además los nuevos proyectos que tengo ganas de empezar.

Harumi: ¿Y que fue ese omake que esta al final del capitulo?

Taisei: Ah si, verán, esto es para rendirle un homenaje a FandeSerena91, que como algunos sabrán, lamentablemente falleció hace casi un mes, y si no dije nada, lo quería decir aquí, y pensé en rendirle un pequeño homenaje a este muy buen escritor, concretamente en este fic, que también es amourshipping, ya habrán captado que fic mencione.

Harumi: Es lamentable su perdida, y dijiste que tenia un fic que tenia todo tu interés.

Taisei: Exacto, "Una amarga traición", se veía muy prometedor, lastima que quedo inconcluso, y sabe si alguien lo va a continuar en su lugar, yo lo haría, pero no creo tener las capacidades para hacer un trabajo como el que el pensaba hacer.

Harumi: Lo entiendo, ¿Pero podrías despedirte? Dijiste que tenias algo mas que decir.

Taisei: Si, que como saben, tengo varios proyectos por estrenar, pero siempre nunca digo nada, a todo esto, ¿Les gustaría que ya no ocultara nada y ya les dijera de que se trataran? Mas explícitamente detallados claro, si es así, háganmelo saber en sus reviews, junto con sus opiniones del capitulo, aquí si me importan mucho sus opiniones, y si creen que… si creen que… me deprimí otra vez, despide por mi todo, quieres Harumi, me voy.

Harumi: Otra vez con la preocupación de sol y luna, bueno, aquí acabamos el capitulo dejen sus comentarios y reviews, junto con lo que se pregunto, por parte de Taisei y yo. descansa en paz, FandeSerena91, y nos leemos hasta otra, ahora intentare reanimarlo otra vez.


	3. Un plan fallido

Taisei: ¿Ya te dije lo bien que se siente que las ideas fluyan?

Harumi: Ehh… Creo que sí, ya al fin tienes ideas.

Taisei: Pues ya vez, tienes las ideas claras, sientes que esa cadena se rompe, y te deja libre de tu mente y creatividad. Hola lectores, no crean que este fic quedo abandonado ni mucho menos, ya saben que tenía que tener las ideas claras para tener los capítulos y empezar con ellos, pero aquí lo tienen al fin, y comencemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

*: son aclaraciones que se revelaran al final del capítulo.

Capitulo 3: Un plan fallido, y el inicio del plan definitivo.

Nuestros héroes continúan su viaje hacia ciudad anistar, destino de la próxima medalla de Ash, pero no sin antes, hacer una parada a un pueblo que estaba de camino, para poder descansar, luego de una travesía por el bosque que cruzaron antes.

—Bien, hay que ir al siguiente centro pokémon a descansar, y también que nuestros pokémon descansen —dijo Ash, mencionando el destino que tenían en este pueblo.

—El centro pokémon más cercano, está a solo una calle de donde estamos, así que no falta mucho —decía Serena, mientras consultaba su mapa electrónico, la localización del lugar.

—¿Tan cerca está? A ver —dijo Ash, mientras acercaba su cara al aparato, para poder ver más de cerca la localización.

—Sí, es justamente aquí, está más cerca de lo que esperábamos —hablo la artista pokémon, a la vez que apuntaba la localización, para que su amigo lo viera. Lo que no notaron, es que sus cabezas, estaban demasiado cerca la una a la otra.

—Y ustedes dos, están más cerca de lo que nunca han estado —una tercera voz les hablo, y se trataba de Bonnie, haciendo de las suyas con ellos dos. Al darse cuenta de esto, se separaron y volteando a otro lugar, una estando muy sonrojada, y el otro solo un poco.

—¡Bonnie, ya deja de hacer eso! Esto no va ayudar en nada —reclamo Clemont, como ya era algo de costumbre en él. No solo cuando la pequeña niña quería conseguirle novia a él, sí no también, últimamente con sus dos amigos, cuando formaron esa "alianza", para ayudarlos, cuando Bonnie lanzaba a ellos sus sospechas, y alguna broma. Lo que quería su hermano, era no llamar la atención.

—Lo siento hermano, pero alguien debía decirles, ¿No?

—Ya mejor olviden lo que paso, ¿Quieren? —Clemont se dirigió a sus "objetivos", esperando que eso lo pasaran por alto. Ambos asintieron, aún que algo nerviosos, prefirieron olvidar el asunto. Eso fue un gran alivio para el inventor, y solo pensaba en lo que eran las ocurrencias de su hermanita, y que no debía llegar más lejos, si no querían levantar sospechas. Y seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué a Ash, le paso algo que comúnmente no le sucedería con Serena? Fue por un acontecimiento, que sucedió hace solo unos días atrás, algo que era el primer plan, pero que no funciono como se esperaba, es más, ni siquiera era un plan que el mismo Clemont había planeado, no era lo que él quería, algo que simplemente, no estaba en sus planes.

Flashback

Nos remontamos en el mismo bosque (Si, digamos que ese bosque es muy grande) donde nuestro grupo, se tomaba un descanso, luego de mucho tiempo de caminar.

Al estar justo en el lugar donde iban a descansar, sacaron todos a sus pokémon, para que estos estuvieran afuera de sus pokebolas, y pudieran andar libremente por el lugar.

Cada uno de nuestros protagonistas, estaban en algo. Ash estaba entrenando, como de costumbre, ya que tenía que prepararse para su próxima batalla de gimnasio. Serena estaba con sus dos pokémon, Braixen y Pancham, cepillándolos, para que estos se vieran muy bien. Y por otra parte, Clemont y Bonnie, estaban trabajando en ese plan para juntar a sus amigos; pero Clemont parecía el que más estaba trabajando que su hermanita, y esta solo se limitaba a verlo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tal si hago… que les ponga una carta de amor, que crean que va dirigida a uno? —decía el científico, pensando en un posible plan.

—No lo creo, tal vez vean que es tuya por la letra, y podían malinterpretar a quien va dirigida —dijo Bonnie, rechazando esa idea, ya que si se notaba que era de Clemont. Una de dos, o va a donde la chica, malinterpretaría el remitente, o si la pusiera donde el azabache, se malpensaría, creyendo que sería como un mensaje "yaoi"

—Cierto, entonces… una poción de amor para los dos —Clemont había pensado, en otro plan y solución.

—¿Y sabes hacer pociones de esas? Nunca me has dicho que habías hecho de eso en el pasado —las palabras de la menor, así como una réplica de esa idea, hizo que su hermano se deprimiera un poco.

—Esto no va nada, bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Échame una mano, no? —el cuatro ojos, se dirigió a Bonnie, pidiendo que lo ayudara.

—¿No dijiste que ibas a idear todo un plan?

—Pero prometiste ayudarme, ¿O acaso lo olvidaste? —Clemont le recordó a Bonnie, que permitiría que ella le ayudara con esto, con la condición que hiciera lo que él dijera.

—Muy bien, ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar, hermano?

—¿Tu qué harías para que Ash y Serena estén juntos? —le pregunto Clemont, sobre qué haría ella en su lugar.

—Posiblemente… Los haría firmar una acta matrimonial, sin que ellos se den cuenta, así ellos estarían casados, y vivirían el resto de sus vidas felices* —Bonnie planteo una idea, que sonaba demasiado fuera de contexto, es decir, una total locura.

—¡Eso no creo que sea la mejor solución! Busca otro plan, sin ir tan lejos —Clemont reclamo, por aquella idea.

—Oigan, ¿Qué tanto están hablando allá? —preguntaba Serena, quien al ver a ambos pareciendo platicar, le había entrado curiosidad. Al escucharla, los dos se exaltaron, ya que esa persona en especial, les pregunto sobre su conversación.

—N-nada, solo cosas entre hermanos, es todo —contesto Clemont, nervioso a la hora de responder. Serena comprendió eso, y paso de alto lo que ocurrió.

—Bueno… creo que tengo una buena idea, y no implica en que se casen ahora, solo necesito que hagas algo así —dijo Bonnie, agarrando uno de los planos en blanco, que estaban sobre la mesa, al igual que algo para poder escribir, o más bien, dibujar sobre el papel. No tardó mucho en terminar dicha acción, para mostrársela a su hermano. Lo que estaba en el plano, era un simple dibujo cuadrado, nada complejo y lo que una niña de su edad haría. Clemont claramente no sabía que tenía en mente, hasta que empezó a explicar el dibujo, y su plan.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, Bonnie se dirigió al centro del lugar, para empezar la ejecución del plan.

—¡Esto es terrible, Dedene desapareció! —la pequeña rubia, hacia una escena en voz alta, avisando que el pequeño ratón eléctrico, ya no estaba con ella.

Esto claramente llamo la atención de todos, haciendo que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo, e ir a donde Bonnie.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo se pudo perder sin que te dieras cuenta? —pregunto su hermano, que más bien estaba actuando y fingiendo, ya que esto era parte del plan —"¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir un plan así?" —pensaba con una cara de "¿Por qué a mí?", para después recordar ese momento de hace unos minutos.

Flashback dentro del flashback

—Lo que hay que hacer, es encerrarlos en una habitación como la que dibuje y eso lo vas a construir tú —empezaba a explicar Bonnie, en lo que consistía su idea.

—"¿Pero qué clase de plan es ese?" —pensaba el rubio, quien veía muy rara esa idea.

—Así, yo distraeré a ambos, para que no vean lo que estás haciendo. Fingimos que Dedene se ha perdido, para que vayamos a "buscarlo", mientras tú estás haciendo la habitación.

—Pero si van a buscarlo, estará Pikachu con ellos, y el sabría donde esta Dedene, y lo buscarían muy rápido, no pienso que pueda ser tan efectivo —Clemont contradijo esa posibilidad, conociendo a ambos ratones eléctricos.

—No, por qué el estará en su pokebola, así no podrá saber dónde está —ahora le toco a la pequeña, dando una solución a ese problemita —Y luego, cuando esté lista la habitación, sacaras a Dedene de su pokebola, y lo pondrás atrás de la habitación, . Ash y Serena solo deben entrar sin nadie más dentro.

—¿No sé a qué quieres llegar con ese plan?

—Solo necesitamos que tengan un momento privado, en un lugar muy cerrado, y así Serena pueda confesarse a Ash, y veremos si le corresponde, y en unos segundos, estarán juntos.

La futura entrenadora pokémon, aclaro y detallo más ese plan que tenía en mente. Clemont pensaba en el como un plan simple y absurdo, pero era de esperarse, siendo una niñita de unos ocho años, y no tenía la misma inteligencia científica de su hermano, pero en conocer algo sobre temas románticos, y también de los sentimientos de Serena hacia Ash, ese era el mejor plan que se le podría ocurrir. Al saber que no le convencía esa idea, Clemont al fin acepto, y se dispuso a estructurarlo más, para poder asegurar un mejor resultado.

Fin del flashback dentro del flashback

—"Esperemos esto vaya a funcionar" —pensaba Clemont, esperando lo mejor de este plan.

—No sé, solo vi mi bolsa y ya no estaba. Ash, Serena, ayúdenme a encontrarlo —Bonnie pidió a ambos chicos, que esto era la primera fase del plan.

—Está bien. Pikachu, ayúdanos a encontrar a Dedene, ¿Ya sabes que hacer, cierto? —dijo Ash, dirigiéndose a su pokémon principal, mientras este afirmaba —De acuerdo, hay que empezar a buscar ahora, andando.

Así, casi todos se fueron a buscar a Dedene, y si, casi, porque Clemont no se movió de donde estaba, es decir, él no iba a ir a "buscar". Esto claro, no pasó desapercibido por nadie, y se le cuestiono incluso, porque no iba también con ellos. Simplemente dijo que aquí los esperaba, y que esperaba Dedene apareciera. Ya con esto, ahora si tres de los cuatro del grupo, fueron a buscar a la mini rata.

—La primera fase del plan, fue todo un éxito, ahora sigue la siguiente fase —se dijo Clemont a sí mismo, mientras de su mochila sacaba un cubo algo peculiar —Que bueno que tengo esto conmigo, un refugio portátil que invente, así me ahorro el trabajo de construir uno ahora. Solo falta que esto vaya a funcionar.

Dichas estas palabras. El científico, coloco el dichoso refugio en el suelo, y con un control remoto que tenía también, pulso un botón, haciendo que ese pequeño cubo, llegara a formar ese refugio; aunque era inflable, emulaba de una manera algo realista, un pequeño refugió, que parecía estar hecho de ladrillos. Media muy alto, y la entrada carecía de puerta, y con esto, se pretendía que el plan de Bonnie funcionaria.

Pasando unos pocos minutos, Clemont saco una pokebola, liberando al mismo Dedene, quien estaba con el todo el tiempo, para que de esa manera, Pikachu no pudiera "rastrearlo", y esto era muy fundamental para el plan.

—Dedene, necesito que ahora te escondas detrás de eso —Clemont ordeno al futuro pokémon acompañante de su hermana, y este obedeció la orden, yendo hacia donde se le indico —Bien, solo falta que los chicos vuelvan, para poner en marcha lo siguiente.

El líder de gimnasio, solo se quedó esperando, para que sus amigos volvieran, y ver si esto funcionaria.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, no muy lejano del anterior. Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Pikachu, estaban tratando de buscar al "perdido" Dedene. Cuando Pikachu sintió electricidad en sus mejillas, lo que significaba, había detectado la presencia de Dedene.

—Miren, parece que Pikachu ya detecto algo —dijo Ash, señalando y avisando sobre lo que pasaba su rata.

—Cierto, Pikachu, llévanos hacia allá —Serena se dirigió al pokémon amarillo, asintiendo la orden, y dirigiéndolos a donde podía sentir más la electricidad, que significaba, que el otro pokémon eléctrico, estaría cerca de ellos.

Y volviendo donde nuestro protagonista de esta historia. Quien estaba sentado, esperando a quienes se fueron.

Al escuchar voces gritando el nombre Dedene, eso significaba que ya estaban volviendo. El pokémon en cuestión, al escuchar su nombre en cuestión, quiso ir allá, pero Clemont, lo impidió diciéndoles que se quedara aquí, y que no se moviera, el pokémon obedeció y se quedó quieto y aún escondido detrás del refugio.

Los miembros faltantes del grupo, al fin llegaron, dándose cuenta que el lugar, era justo donde habían partido

—Según Pikachu, es aquí —dijo Ash.

—Pero ya habíamos estado aquí antes, y es justo donde estábamos antes de ir a buscar —ahora hablo Serena.

—"Bien, parece que todo está marchando bien, ahora hay que dar el siguiente paso" —pensó Bonnie, quien sabía que todo iba bien conforme a su plan —Hermano, Pikachu detecto que Dedene estaba por aquí, ¿No lo has visto?

Y con esa pregunta, era como iban a iniciar la siguiente fase de la operación.

—Si, lo vi entrando en ese lugar —dijo Clemont, señalando a ese lugar, que era la habitación que había instalado antes.

—Espera, ¿Desde cuando eso está ahí? —pregunto el de ojos cafés, puesto a que nunca habían visto la habitación hasta ahora.

—Eso no estaba ahí antes, ¿Y que hace en medio de este lugar? —cuestionaba la artista pokémon, que también se le hizo muy extraño.

—No pregunten, y vayan a ver si Dedene está ahí —exigió Clemont, queriendo hacer que olvidaran la habitación, y se concentraran en la búsqueda de Dedene. Aceptaron eso y fueron para el "refugio"

—¡Esperen! —Bonnie les detuvo el paso, llamándoles la atención, para luego preguntar qué sucedía —¿Pueden dejar Pikachu aquí?

Esa pregunta los dejo perplejos, ya que si bien, podría ser de gran utilidad, pero ese no era el plan.

—¿Por qué? —ambos preguntaron, al unísono.

—Es que… sabemos que Dedene podría estar ahí, así que no creo que sea necesario llevarlo con ustedes, solo vean si ahí esta —termino de hablar la loli, y esas palabras extrañaron aún más a los "objetivos", pero decidieron que mejor entraran solo ellos dos, por lo que dejaron a Pikachu y fueron a buscar dentro del lugar señalado.

—Aún me pregunto, ¿Que hace esto en medio del bosque? —se preguntaba Serena, mientras se dirigía al entrenador.

—No sé, pero espero no sea obra del equipo rocket o algo parecido —hablo Ash. Y al fin entraron al lugar, que en si era oscuro, como no tenía puerta, había algo de iluminación de afuera, y era un espacio algo amplio, pero igual, algo reducido.

—Bien, están dentro sigue la fase final del plan —dijo Bonnie, confirmando que falta solo una cosa, para que el plan funcione y sea un éxito.

—¿Y que es? ¿Cuál es la fase final de tu plan? —pregunto Clemont. No sabía mucho de dicho plan, por lo cual, ni idea de que tramaba su hermanita. Ella no dijo nada más, y solo se dirigió al lugar donde estaban Ash y Serena.

—No sé por qué esto me da mala espina —sin embargo, el inventor tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, quien sabe de lo que esa pequeña sería capaz de hacer, a estas alturas.

Y mientras tanto, dentro de donde estaban ya saben quiénes, que seguían buscando a Dedene, pero…

—Oye, no lo veo en ningún lugar de aquí —dijo Ash, informando que el pokémon "perdido", no estaba en ese lugar.

—Esto es raro, dijeron que estaba aquí, pero es demasiado pequeño este espacio, y de estar aquí, ya lo hubiésemos encontrado desde antes —contesto Serena.

—Si, solo estamos tú, yo, y este espacio en la oscuridad, o bueno, con un poco de iluminación —hablo Ash, con lo último, riendo de una forma, sonando nervioso. La de cabello miel, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pensando que estaba totalmente sola con Ash, y más en un ambiente como este, encerrado y oscuro.

—"¿Debería aprovechar y confesármele de una vez? No sé, ¿Qué me va a responder Ash? Pero no es tiempo de acobardarse, tengo que actuar ahora" —eran los pensamientos de Serena, quien estaba decidida en hacer algo, que debía hacerlo ya —Ash… debo decirte algo… muy importante para mí.

Ella llamo la atención de Ash, y este fue volteo a donde la de ojos azules. Ya estando ahí, frente a ella, estaba dispuesto a escucharla. Pero no sabían, que tenían una compañía más con ellos, escondida y nadie sabía de su presencia.

—Bien, es la hora de darle un buen empujón —dijo esa persona, escondida entre la sombras, en un tono algo silencioso, para después empujar a Serena, dejándola caer hacia Ash. Este al ver que estaba pasando, detuvo a Serena de los hombros, pero el de cabellos alborotados, por un casual, se había resbalado, cayéndose de espaldas, y por consecuencia de la gravedad, ambos se fueron para el suelo. Quedando Serena encima de Ash, y también algo cerca los dos.

—A-Ash…

—Esto es, un tanto incomodo, ¿No crees? —pregunto el chico, un tanto incómodo y tenso ante la situación.

—Si, la verdad esto… si es bastante incomodo —dijo Serena, de una manera nerviosa.

—"Ahora que lo veo bien, Serena tiene muy bonitos ojos, jamás me di cuenta de eso" —pensaba Ash, mirando aquellos ojos azules, que hasta ahora se había fijado, en ese detalle de su amiga, y con eso no dejaba de mirar esos ojos. Raramente, no hacían ningún esfuerzo por levantarse y separarse, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Mientras tanto fuera de ahí, y con los hermanos rubios.

—¿Qué habrá hecho Bonnie? Solo espero no haya hecho algo que incomode a ambos —se preguntaba Clemont a sí mismo, esperanzado que su hermanita no hiciera algo que no le agradaría a él.

—Algo como empujar a Serena, y que quede tirada, muy junta con Ash —dijo Bonnie, quien luego de causar ese empujón, rápidamente volvió donde su hermano.

—Si, algo como eso… ¡¿Qué hiciste que cosa?! —aunque en un principio no le presto tanta atención a esas palabras, al saber de quién eran, era realidad lo que le dijo, y termino por alterarse. Preocupado, fue corriendo al lugar, al igual que Bonnie, le siguió el paso. Uno muy apurado y otra algo tranquila, vieron a sus amigos, en un posición algo comprometedora (En el aspecto romántico, no vayan a pensar mal)

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —pregunto un Clemont, alterado por la situación. Ash y Serena, luego de algo tiempo, reaccionaron y se separaron, mostrándose los dos avergonzados, especialmente Ash, que no había mostrado esta faceta nunca.

—Dedene no está aquí, y luego no sé qué paso, y… —Serena, intentaba explicar lo sucedido, pero mostrándose nerviosa y sonrojada.

—Si no está aquí, hay que buscar en otro lugar, andando —dijo Ash, en una manera de evitar la conversación. Lo cual funciono y ambos se fueron del lugar. Y mientras eso pasaba, Clemont se sentía algo molesto, por qué Bonnie, ideo un plan, que no esperaba ese resultado, pero claro, ese plan fue un fracaso.

Fin del flashback

—"Esta vez, debo encargarme de idear un mejor plan, que de un buen resultado. Solo debo hablar con Bonnie, y darle condiciones de lo que debe de hacer, aunque si me tiene que ayudar —ese era nuestro mayor protagonista, quien pensaba sobre la elaboración de un nuevo plan —Pero… no descansare, hasta tener el plan definitivo, y juntarlos como sea"

Continuara…

*1: referencia a otro fic, no es mio, adivinen cual es XD

Taisei: Vaya, sí que ha sido muy largo, el capítulo más largo que ha tenido este fic, no está nada mal.

Harumi: Y eso que has escrito más en otros fics, pero es un nuevo record en este fic, anótenle uno.

Tasiei: Si, si. La verdad, sentí que este capítulo flashback, tenía que ser largo, y puse eso, por qué claro, quería mostrar que nada se logra a la primera, y siempre tiene que haber fracasos y errores, aprender de ellos, para poder tener mejores resultado, ciertamente, no me hubiese sido bueno, que el todo resultara bien a la primera, así que pensé que sería lo mejor.

Harumi: Vaya, es lo más filosófico que he escuchado de ti desde que trabajo contigo.

Taisei: Bueno pues, y parece que hubo un cambio de planes en los capítulos, ya dije que este fic iba a ser corto, pero ahora que visualice la historia, originalmente tenía cuatro capítulos, pero ahora serán cinco, ya que no creo que pueda contar el clímax en un solo capitulo, necesitaría dos para eso, asi que eso, habrá un capitulo más de lo planificado. Y bueno, eso sería todo, no olviden dejar sus reviews, sin mas que decir, nos despedimos y leemos hasta otra


	4. Todo está listo para empezar

Hola lectores. Si, si, sé que me retrase demasiado, pero no puedo escribir todo rápido y nada más, tengo que tener una idea en mente, un buen guion, y las palabras adecuadas para el capítulo, así que mejor comencemos con este capítulo, y veamos qué sucederá con nuestro cuatro ojos favorito y como se las ingeniara para lograr ayudar a sus dos amigos a que estén juntos, corre fic.

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak

Capitulo 4: Todo está listo para empezar.

En un pueblo de la región de kalos, nuestros héroes seguía caminando, en camino al centro pokémon más cercano para pasar la noche. Mientras unos caminaban tranquilamente, uno no podía evitar estarlo del todo, ya que estaba pensando, pareciendo que se desconectó del mundo en el que estaba.

El líder de gimnasio de ciudad lumiose llamado Clemont, era precisamente ese sujeto, que no podía de evitar pensar en su plan definitivo, para juntar a dos de sus amigos, Ash y Serena. El fracaso que supuso un plan que él no tenía en mente, y que fue planeado principalmente por su hermana pequeña, lo hizo estar en una situación muy difícil, ¿Qué hará para lograr tener un plan para terminar emparejando a dichas personas?

—"¿Ahora que debo hacer? Lo que hizo Bonnie fracaso rotundamente, y no tengo nada para crear un plan mejor" —esos eran los pensamientos de Clemont, quien no sabía que hacer con su principal objetivo —"A ver, lo primero que necesitas, es un lugar donde ellos dos puedan estar juntos, ¿Pero donde encuentro ese lugar?"

El chico rubio, intentaba buscar una respuesta a su pregunta, y de repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

—¡Hermano, ven a ver esto! —su hermanita, Bonnie, lo había llamado para algo, haciendo que pusiera los pies en la tierra, y fuese a donde lo llamaron.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Clemont.

—Mira esto —Bonnie señalo un tipo de volante, que estaba pegado en una pared donde había más volantes (Esa pared esta al final de una esquina de la banqueta de la calle donde están caminando)

—¿Hay una feria aquí? —dijo mientras veía el papel.

—Eso parece, dice que está saliendo del pueblo —hablo Serena, después de leer la información del volante.

—Y estarán hasta el último día, que es justo mañana —Ash menciono ese otro dato.

—Hermano, ¿Podemos ir, por favor? —pidió Bonnie, que pudieran ir a ese lugar. Por un segundo, no estaba seguro de ir ahí, pero algo más se le cruzo en su mente, pensaba que este lugar podría ser el más indicado para poner marcha a su plan, pensó que ya había conseguido lo primero que le faltaba.

—Por supuesto, iremos allá mañana —Clemont acepto la propuesta, pero hubo inconformidad por alguien.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué mañana? ¿No podemos ir ahora? —reclamaba la loli rubia, como si se quejara cual niña pequeña, pero realmente eso era.

—Es que… no nos vendría mal descansar por hoy, y tener más energías —explicaba el inventor, tratando de escucharse lo más creíble posible, y es que tenía en mente hacer algo allá, sin que nadie pensara algo mas —además, esto es parte del plan —esto último, se lo dijo a Bonnie, en un tono silencioso cerca de su oreja. Ahí ella comprendió la intención de ir a la feria el día siguiente.

—Está bien, me parece una buena idea, hermano —dijo Bonnie, actuando de una manera de lo más natural.

—Estoy de acuerdo también, así tendremos más energía para divertirnos allá —dijo Ash, para después, su Pikachu asintiera con alegría.

—Entonces, directo al centro pokémon y mañana a la feria —Serena parecía dirigir al grupo con últimas palabras, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, para después reanudaran a su rumbo a dicho lugar de descanso tanto para los entrenadores, como a los propios pokémon.

—Chicos, ustedes adelántense, tengo que hacer unas cosas por aquí —dijo Clemont, avisando que no estaría con ellos.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunto Ash, con cierto grado de curiosidad, y los demás también la tenían.

—Cosas… los alcanzo allá, adiós —y sin decir nada más, se alejó del grupo, yendo a un rumbo desconocido, pero que solo el sabia a donde iba y a qué. Esto dejo muy extrañados al resto del grupo, pero aunque no sabían a qué iba, comprendieron que algo debía hacer, y simplemente siguieron su rumbo al centro pokémon, sabían que regresaría con ellos en cualquier momento.

Volviendo con el científico rubio, se encontraba caminando por el pueblo, en busca de un sitio en especial, y ese era esa misma feria donde tenían fijo visitar mañana. Tal parece que alguien se iba adelantar e ir allá, pero no a divertirse, si no a ver el lugar más de cerca, para que pudiera saber cómo podría crear un plan en ese mismo sitio.

A Clemont, no le costó mucho encontrar la feria, que estaba, aunque un poco lejos, a la salida este del pueblo, ahí estaba el lugar en cuestión.

Una vez dentro, se dispuso a mirar todo el lugar, así como las muchas atracciones que tenía, como algunos puestos de diferentes cosas que estaban ahí. algunas de estas atracciones las veía como lugares potenciales, para dejar que Ash y Serena estuvieran juntos y esperar lo mejor.

Luego de un buen de tiempo caminando y observando, se le veía muy cansado, típico viniendo de él, pero, ya estaba en una banca del lugar, con una pequeña libreta y un lápiz en sus manos, parecía que estaba anotando cosas, realmente, estaba anotando aspectos del lugar que le parecieron convenientes o importantes para formar su plan.

—Y con esto… supongo que algo bueno puede salir, solo hace falta estructurar más esto, y analizar si hay posibilidades de éxito —se decía a si mismo, parecía que ya tenía en mente un plan, que aún le hace falta desarrollarlo y ponerlo en acción.

Pasando ahora a otro escenario, donde el tiempo avanzo demasiado, al punto de estar oscuro, y si, ya era de noche. En una habitación del centro pokemon, se veía a tres personas durmiendo, pero una seguía despierta. Clemont, a diferencia de sus amigos y hermana, que estaban ya dormidos, el seguía despierto, sentado en una silla, frente a un escritorio dentro de la habitación. Tenía consigo mismo, varios papeles, y lo que parecía, un tipo de mapa. Lo que estaba haciendo, era armando el plan que ya tenía previsto hacer, ya que tenía las piezas, solo era cosas de unirlas, y cuando llegara el momento, llevar todo en marcha. Pero apenas estaba armando el plan, y no tenía todo definitivo, por lo que se encontraba esforzándose, era hora de que con su cerebro de genio, lograra tener el plan definitivo, para el emparejamiento de sus dos amigos.

A la mañana siguiente, se le veía dormido en el escritorio, tal parece que se había dormido en algún momento por el cansancio que debió suponer trabajar a altas horas de la noche.

—Clemont, despierta, ya amaneció —Ash intentaba despertarlo, hablándole y moviéndolo, para que reaccionara, y para buena suerte, si pudo despertar al cuatro ojos.

—Buenos días, chicos —Clemont saludo a quienes estaban en frente suyo. Estaba somnoliento, y apenas acabo de despertar, al notar la presencia de todos, se había exaltado, ya que su plan estaba frente a ellos, y aunque no lo podían ver con claridad, intento ocultar sus cosas, o al menos que no las pudieran ver.

—¿Y esos papeles en la mesa? ¿De qué son? —pregunto la artista pokémon.

—Son… son los planos de un nuevo invento, eso es todo —se excusó Clemont, diciendo algo que realmente no era cierto.

—¿Y te quedaste toda la noche haciendo esos planos? —ahora cuestiono Ash.

—Es demasiado trabajo lo que tengo pensado, pero esa desvelada valdrá la pena para tenerlo listo —contesto el líder de gimnasio. Lo bueno de esto, es que sus amigos, si le creyeron a lo que decía. Luego de eso, le dijeron que bajara, para iniciar el día como era debido, pero decidió bajar en unos minutos, pidiendo a todos, a excepción de Bonnie, que bajaran de la habitación, a la sala del centro pokémon. Así, Ash y Serena se fueron de la habitación, quedando solamente el par de hermanos rubios.

—¿Realmente estuviste toda la noche, trabajando en el plan? —preguntaba Bonnie a su hermano, el cual solo asintió, que era señal de un si —¿Y ya lo tienes todo listo?

—Si, y está justo delante de ti —y con una actitud de orgullo, agarro un papel que estaba en el escritorio, y lo mostro frente a la niña rubia —como puedes ver, este es un plano de la feria a la que iremos hoy.

En el papel, estaba además de un mapa de ese lugar, se veía que estaba marcado con muchas cosas, indicando puntos claves, notas, entre otras cosas, que daba la impresión de tener un plan estructurado y armado.

—¿Así que ayer fuiste allá, para armarlo todo?

—Exacto, en cuanto vayamos allá, iniciara todo este plan elaborado. El objetivo, es que esos dos estén juntos para el final del día, y con esto lo lograremos.

—¿Y funcionara? —ya consiente del plan, aún tenía dudas, pues ya sabemos que las cosas no resultan ser efectivas para el científico y lo que hace.

—¿Qué si resultara? Si lo intentamos, preveo las probabilidades de éxito, a un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades —decía Clemont, muy confiado de que todo saldría bien.

—¿Y donde entro yo? ¿Me incluiste en el plan también? —preguntaba Bonnie, queriendo saber si iba a colaborar también.

—Ya te lo diré luego, pero no vayas a hacer alguna locura como la otra vez, y haz tu parte tal y como yo te lo digo, ¿De acuerdo? —Clemont puso condiciones en específico, para que su hermanita pudiese ser de utilidad.

—Entendido, capitán –Bonnie afirmo y acepto las indicaciones de su hermano, aunque sonó algo sarcástica.

—Bonnie…

—Está bien, hare lo que tú digas, y no me saldré del plan original.

—Excelente. Entonces, ahora si bajemos, Ash y Serena nos han de estar esperando.

El par de hermanos, salieron de la habitación, escaleras abajo para ir donde sus amigos. Mientras eso pasaba, Clemont guardo lo que necesitaba, para llevarlo a cabo en su destino.

Ya pasada la mañana, siendo más de medio día, nuestros héroes ya estaban frente a la dichosa feria, que casi todos vieron con ojos, de que iban a tener una tarde de diversión asegurada. Pero desde los ojos de otro, cuyos ojos azules con dos grandes anteojos, veía este lugar, como la base de su plan. Ya estaban todos aquí, la mente detrás de todo, el lugar donde todo se llevaría a cabo, sus objetivos, una ayuda extra, y el plan definitivo. Solo era cosa de iniciar todo.

Continuara…

Y si se lo preguntan, si, ya estoy de vuelta con todo después de que descanse entre noviembre del año pasado y enero de este, precisamente hace un mes, regrese con un nuevo one shot, nada usual, que pueden leer y buscarlo en mi perfil. Pero dejando la propaganda a un lado, al final si serán cinco capítulos de este fic, ya que creí que iba a caber todo el desenlace en uno solo, y no, así que ya saben, el próximo será el último de este fic, y mejor, así tengo una historia de cinco capítulos y no de cuatro. Para serles sincero, se me hizo complicado tener el lugar y como sería el plan, y tenía ideas, pero no sabía cómo llevarlas a cabo, hasta que pensé en lo que finalmente se decidió, ese bloqueo se deshizo, y ya sé cómo será el clímax de todo, el siguiente capítulo, que como todos los demás capítulos finales de fics míos, será más largo.

Y eso sería todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews, que les ha parecido, que creen que sucederá. Recuerden, ya regrese, así que esperen actualizaciones de mis demás historias, pronto. Nos estamos leyendo, hasta otra.

P.D: Como nota, este mes, cumplo ya dos años de escritor, ya dos años, que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿No? Y… también, no creo tener algo preparado para san Valentín, aprovechando que estamos en fechas, no creo que me tiempo de un one shot o algo, así que parece que este año, no va a haber nada por mi parte. Una disculpa por eso, pero realmente, no creo tener algo listo para esa fecha, pero habrá anuncios en algunos fics, que comentare cambios significativos en dichos fics, sé que no es algo "digno" para estas fechas, pero es algo con lo que tengo que mantenerlos informados.

P.D 2: ¿Alguien sabe si me puede resolver esta pregunta? Si tengo una pagina de facebook, que yo mismo hice, y es totalmente mía... ¿Mis amigos que tengo agregados, pueden ver lo que publico en la pagina, aunque no le hayan dado like a dicha pagina? Necesito respuestas.


End file.
